


New Start

by On_kamis_green_earth



Series: Rebuilding Series [4]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Break Up, Companion Piece, Companion to Rebuilding, F/M, Gen, Heartbreak, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, treatment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-05-07 18:47:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19215373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/On_kamis_green_earth/pseuds/On_kamis_green_earth
Summary: Tien is a man very closed off from himself and the world around him. Launch is a firecracker with a complicated personality disorder who is madly in love with him. He fails to give her what she needs and she leaves him but this time she doesn't come back. He has time to reflect and realizes his failure to romance the only woman...maybe the only person to truly love him. Will he win her back? And where will they go from here?





	1. Chapter 1

  | 

A sniffle escaped and tears fell on the picture frame she was packing away. She always knew their relationship wasn't build to last it was something her brain would nag at her daily but her heart could never bare to accept.   
  
But this was the last time he would hurt her she was sure of it. After setting his basic training graduation photo in the box she sealed it up along with all of their memories. She had been killing herself inside all these years hoping and praying that he would love her back the way she wanted him to. The way she so desperately needed him to. But he made it very clear two nights ago. He would never love Launch and treat her in a way that she needed and deserved.   
  
It started out like any other night. He had come over before dinner and as soon as her apartment door shut behind him. He was all over her, losing himself in her like he had the past several years since they met in high school. She didn't always feel so used up like this, discarded like trash. She used to feel like there was at least passion and sometimes the tiniest bit of compassion behind their 'relationship'. It truly was enough to feed her soul for a while but the longer this continued the more she wanted.   
  
After fucking her on the couch--it hurt to much to call it much of anything else anymore--offering her barely any eye contact or caress he threw a blanket over them. She did like to always tried to get some cuddles out of him before he pushed himself off her and settled in front of the TV. For whatever reason that night her pulled her in front of him and wrapped an arm around her and kissed the crook of her neck. That made this all hurt more.   
  
Maybe her demands for more romance had finally reached him. So she thought. Here she was now still on the floor of her bedroom, hugging her knees as her body shook with sobs.   
  
Playing through the events of that night in her head was driving her down into a dark place. One she had been down many times since she became symptomatic in her late teens. But that night it was so clear in her head like a movie on repeat she couldn't escape. It had been ten years of on and off dating and plenty of messing around between the two. She never turned him down. EVER. As far as she knew he was never with anyone else and now it made sense. He never had to try with anyone else because she was always available. Like a sex vending machine. Select B7 for head. E2 for missionary.  
  
She was standing in the kitchen finishing up some chicken parmesan and pasta. She wanted this night to be perfect because she wanted to talk about what the future held. Once she set his plate down she asked what he thought of the meal.   
  
As usual he was a man of few or no words and offered her a shrug. What came after felt like a knife to the heart.   
  
"Tien have you ever thought about the next step, like getting engaged someday and marry."   
  
He didn't seemed bothered by the question and once he finished chewing he shrugged. Her brows fell a little but a girl can have hope. It certainly wasn't a no. "Yah I guess if I find the right woman." He said nonchalantly.   
  
That's when her world fell apart. The tears bubbled over and he just stared as if she was losing her damn mind. And she knew that look well. It was reserved for her and her alone when people saw her switch through moods. "I don't understand did you cut some onions?" He offered awkwardly pushing his fork through his dinner.  
  
"No you--! You can not be serious! Tien I love you! I want to be with you. Why am I not the right woman? Why am I not enough?" She pled, whipping tears from her face and hacking from the overflow of tears. Her eyes were begging for answers. Maybe this was a misunderstanding.   
  
Tien waved his hands in front of him and looked around the room clearly not getting where she was coming from. "Launch I didn't think this." He pointed between them. "Was serious like that. Did you?" His tone was belittling and had this tinge of something along the lines of disgust or repulsion. "I just never saw us like that."  
  
The rest felt like a blur but she could piece it together the next morning when she woke up in her kitchen a bottle of vodka rolling next to her and plates shattered all along the floor.   
  
She could hear herself screaming at him to go away and never come back as she threw dishes at him like frisbees. She was the town nut case and had not a single friend here since following him out here and now she was alone. All alone. 

|    
---|---|---


	2. Puzzling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of Tien's side of things.

As he was recalling the events of earlier this evening he was at a loss. Sure he knew this break up was a little different but it couldn’t be much different than usual? He was still Tien and she was still Launch.  


He just expected like always that she would come over to his place unannounced in about a week. It was how things went with them. He would leave when she got violent or aggressive and once she calmed down he would take her back. 

 

This time about two weeks after she hadn’t come back. The longest break up they had ever had was six days. He figured going over would patch things over but he didn’t really expect her to turn him away. So while he waited for his buddy to join he downed his first beer and pressed a mental rewind on the night. 

 

_ When he got there her hair was a mess and she clearly was not okay. Even with his lack of social skills he could tell she been upset. He thought meeting with her would smooth it all over and make it go away. They weren’t on the same page. "Tien I will always love you but I don't think I can forgive you and move forward.” Her words echoed in his head.  _

 

_ He could feel the confusion bubble up inside him again, ”But why? Don't you miss our routine? I do. I would like to be back where we were.” He rubbed his bald head. His face was confused like he was deciphering some code. It was like he had no clue why she was upset in the first place. And he probably didn’t. _

 

_ "Tien it's just not enough for me anymore. I'd rather focus on myself than give myself to someone who can't give me what I need. I don’t want to just settle and accept that this all you can ever give me.”  _

 

_ He blinked a few times. ”Uhhh okay? So do you want me to leave?" He asked.  _

 

_ "Yes." She nodded.  _

 

Tien finished his second mug and order another beer. Yamcha sat next to him at the bar and ordered a beer. He smacked Tien on the back. ”What's up dude I mean you dodged a bullet. She's not coming back. That's a good thing right? Now you can find someone you vibe with." Yamcha punched his arm. Is that what people thought? That he couldn’t get rid of her? Sure in the beginning that was definitely the case. 

 

He shrugged, staring off into space, ”I guess. I haven't really dated anyone else. I have never really taken interest in anyone else.” He said scratching the back of his head. 

 

"I mean you guys were just messing around, from the way you put it. You can find that with someone else. Anyone else really.” 

 

Tien slouched, "I mean it was kind of fun. We ate dinner together. Sometimes I stayed at her place and she would stay at mine. She picked me up after I got back from downrange. She would watch my place while I was gone.” 

 

"Okay but anyone can do those things with you. Like friends can eat dinner with you or help you out when your downrange. Or another lucky lady in your life. Like that girl." Yamcha nodded to a girl at the bar. “You do like blondes.”

 

"Not interested. Also I am not so sure about the plurality of that last statement.” He took a drink from his topped off beer. "She's like Maron.” He immediately looked away from the bar when the girl waved. 

 

"What's wrong with Maron?" Yamcha snorted. 

 

Tien snickered, “Serious. She is a floozy. She's not loyal at all." He said. 

 

"And Launch is?" Yamcha countered. 

 

"Well yah." 

 

"Dude just flex your arms a little and go get yourself someone for the night. Best way to get over someone is under someone else. Ayyy?” 

 

"I'm not like the hook up type." His brows turned downward. 

 

"That's what you said all you and Launch did." He raised a brow at his friend. "Dude I like Launch and your my best friend. You guys are a disaster. I don’t know how either of you decided this was functional?” Yamcha chuckled. "But if she meant something to you maybe you should made that clear." 

 

"I went over to her place almost every night, We had sex. What more is there to being a boyfriend?” 

 

Yamcha's smile was strained, "Um a lot dude. Like dates. Holding hands in public. God I feel like I'm explaining this to a child. Kiss her. Make sure she finishes before you during sexy time. Oh and kissing is not just during sex. Girls like feeling loved and shit. Buy her flowers and chocolate. Bulma loves that kind of stuff.” 

 

Tien blinked rapidly. ”Okay so maybe I'm not the boyfriend type." 

 

"Yah maybe not...unless you want to be?" Yamcha shrugged and ordered another round.

 

"I don't know. Launch never asked for anything." 

 

"Yah but you guys weren't exclusive. She saw other guys all the time just to make you jealous not that it worked." Yamcha muttered, rolling his eyes. 

 

Tien look at him confused. "I mean yah I was." 

 

"Then why didn't you tell her?" He deadpanned. 

 

"I didn't think it was my place." 

 

"Dude she's been stuck on you since she was 17 and you transferred to our school." 

 

"Really?" 

 

Yamcha face palmed, "Dude she was either trying to smooch you behind the bleachers or baking cookies in home ec for you. She asked YOU to prom.”

 

“I thought it was because I was new or something.” 

 

Yamcha couldn’t keep it together much longer, “No. I don’t know what to tell you though dude.” The other man sighed and rubbed his forehead. 


	3. Pieces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Master Roshi has a bit of a different role in my fic and is NOT creeping on Launch LOL

Life went on for both of them. Tien still was struggling to piece together all of this. He didn’t quite understand what Launch needed and why she was unhappy. He attempted to call her but her phone was disconnected or turned off. He wasn’t sure. 

 

This small farming town proved quite boring without Launch around. When he originally moved out here he half hoped she wouldn’t follow him. Now looking back he was ashamed of himself for thinking such. Frankly he never considered how the past years had affected her. 

 

He’d finished up teaching a yoga class at a senior center and was cleaning up. "You know Tien you ought to find yourself a nice young lady to settle down with." A regular attendee Baba commented. 

 

He blushed a little and shrugged. "You are handsome and very fit. You can't convince me you have no prospects." Baba teased and laughed. 

 

"I'm not good with romance or relationships. It's not natural for me, maybe it’s just not for me. I had a pretty big break up because of it." He appreciated what Yamcha was trying to do. But the whole dating around thing was not working well at all. It felt uncomfortable and in many ways fake.

 

"How long were you with her?" The older woman asked walking out with him. 

 

He counted on his fingers "Ten years on and off." 

 

"On and off? You young kids can't make choices and commit to someone now can you?” 

 

"I don't know Baba.” He shook his head. “I never saw anyone else just her. She's very in touch with her emotions and I'm just not. I don't really know how to express that kind of stuff." 

 

"Well different women like different things and there had to be signs over those ten years that she wanted something more. There's different love languages you know." 

 

"That's just it I don’t know." 

 

"Take it from an old lady. People like to be show love in different ways. How did you show this young lady that you cared for her?” She sat down on a bench near the exit. 

 

Tien inhaled to protest but ultimately gave in sitting next to Baba. "I don't know I would come over when she asked. She's not very handy so I would come fix things for her." 

 

"Did she show her appreciation." 

 

"She would make dinner or she would..." his face turned red. "Uh dinner yah that's all." 

 

The older woman was clearly entertained, ”I'm old not a nun." She smack his arm. "You two were intimate I take it. Nothing to be ashamed of. Most couples are." She cackled. 

 

Tien relaxed a little but the blush remained heavy, "It just went against a lot of what I was taught and brought up to believe. I was raised in one of the Crane orphanages. You know all boys it was in the news several years ago. It was more of a cult actually and we were told not to give into that kind of stuff. Physical needs. Touch of any kind. Kind of hard to shake that when it is engrained in you." 

 

"Have you ever tried explaining that to her?" She asked gently and rubbed his forearm. 

 

He blinked a little. "No." He said quietly. "I'd rather forget a lot of what went on there." 

 

"How long have you tried to forget?" 

 

"Since I was removed from it when I was 16." His eyes were red. 

 

"Has it worked?" She asked and he shook his head. "Maybe it's time you accept it as part of your past. Talk about it so you can move on with your life. Whether this girlfriend of yours is in your life or not." She smiled at him and pat his arm, as he nodded slowly. 

 

... 

 

Launch always had a hard time keeping a job. With all her issues she wasn't reliable and often only found work with her grandpa Roshi. 

 

She couldn't keep paying her rent so she moved back in with him. In addition to being a martial arts teacher he grew and sold all natural herbs. He attend some health fairs and sold to local businesses. 

 

She couldn't offer much work but she tried hard to work for her share of rent. "Launch sweetheart it's time to get up. It's half past noon." Her grandpa Roshi shuffled in and sat at the foot of her bed. "You've been awfully down lately sweetie.” 

 

She sniffled, rubbing her face. "I just don't like it here papa. But at least here we are away from the town." 

 

"I know but a youngster like yourself should be making friends and taking advantage of what life has to offer." He pat her back. "Maybe you could spend a few days with Bulma see if you like it there before you move by yourself. I'm worried about you going to the city alone. Living all by yourself.” He sighed. 

 

"I have no choice. I can't get enough help out here. No one comes this far out.” She sat up and hugged her knees. 

 

"I know...maybe you could move in with Bulma." He smiled. 

 

She threw the covers back, "and watch her and Yamcha playing house and being all lovey dovey." Her lip quivered. "My heart can't take that. Love will break my heart. And Yamcha would take his side anyway." 

 

"So Tien has played a role in this mood after all?” He lowered his glasses. 

 

She sighed. "I haven't seen him in months and it still breaks my heart, just thinking about all of it.” 

 

"Everything happens for a reason and I am proud of you for putting yourself first." He rubbed her shoulder affectionately. 

 

"How can you miss someone who gives you so little?" She huffed and held her head. 

 

"Love is complex sweetheart. And in your case maybe even a little blind.” 


	4. Now or Never

Bulma pat her friends back as she blew her nose. “Are you sure you are ready to move out here?” She asked. 

 

“I-I have to Bulma. I need help and grandpa already gave me some money to help with rent. It’s not that. I miss him.” 

 

“Ooooh you mean him him. Launch I thought you were done this time.” Bulma said handing her some chocolate. 

 

“I am. I changed my phone number and everything. I just miss him and he looked so sad last time and confused.” 

 

“Babe he’s in the wrong, not you.” Bulma gave her a hug, “Eat the chocolate.”

 

…

 

She was starting to look forward to this new chapter in her life. She still had about a week before she made her big move so she was going everywhere her grandpa sold at. Normally these healthy fairs made her nervous, but this was just a necessary step. 

 

"Launch." A familar deep voice said. 

 

"Tien." She said combing through her long deep blue hair with her fingers. 

 

"You let you hair go natural. I like it. I liked it before too. Not that it matters. You should keep it how you like.” He was rambling and his typical expression hadn’t changed. 

 

"You are unusually chatty today. I needed some change." She said, looking up at him. There was a bit of silence. 

 

"I miss you. A lot. I eat baked chicken and broccoli every night, by myself. All do is workout and farm. No one asks about my day. I didn't realize how much it meant when you would do that and I want you to know I am sorry for being such a— I don’t know closed off jerk." 

 

“I do appreciate your apology. I just don’t know what you are hoping comes from this?” 

 

“I don’t know either exactly. I guess nothing precisely. I miss us. I just want you to know that I am sorry and I wish I would’ve treated you better. Just I didn’t know anything about relationships. I still don’t…” 

 

She looked to the side, “Tien I am moving to the city I need help and my brain isn't right. It's like I'm two people inside. I know it sounds nutty but I can't help it. It’s like there’s two of me and they are fighting with each other. All the bad things I have done I regret and it’s hard to believe. It’s like I am watching another person. I might finally be able to get answers and fix myself." She wrung her hands. 

 

"Can we talk over lunch? I miss you..." 

 

"I don't know." She said nervously. “I am here to work with grandpa today.” 

 

"Okay." He nodded. "I do want you to know that I am sorry I didn't give you what you need. I'm no good at this boyfriend girlfriend stuff. I was never around couples growing up. Or women….Anyway I am looking to pick up some things so I will just grab those and get out of here…” He said quietly and she nodded. 

 

Roshi had been watching the couple from a far and shook his head. He knew his granddaughter and she was denying herself of the things she wanted. “Launch honey come here.” He called out. 

 

“Yes grandpa.” She said quietly. 

 

“If you want to be with somebody you should try. But you should still tell them what you need in order to move on. If that’s what you want.” 

 

“I just don’t think he means his apology like that.” 

 

“For a man to admit weakness is tough. For anyone that is. Now I don’t know this Tien as well as you do but he doesn’t strike me as the type of guy who talks about his emotions.” He looked over his glasses and she shook her head. “And there is probably a good reason for that. A reason that likely has nothing to do with you. If he is willing to be transparent with you, do you want him? That’s what you should ask yourself.” 

 

She nodded, “Thanks grandpa.” She kissed his cheek and walked off. 

 

Roshi answered his phone, “The eagle is in the basket. I thought we agreed on that code Baba. Yes yes. To be young and in love right sis.” He cackled. “Hopefully they will find their way.”

 

“Tien. I have some time for lunch after all if your up for it.” She said quietly. 

 

“Uh yes there is a nice little place across the street. Fresh food and everything.” He smiled a little and she smiled back. 

 

Tien always had this somewhat sweet sad demeanor about him. It was like watching someone walking around with a rain cloud over them smile every once and a while. 

 

To be honest she had never seen the man look at peace with himself or anything. That broke her heart, but she never knew anything about what had been troubling him. They sat across from each other eating quieting. 

 

“So your move. Are you excited?” 

 

“Yes and no. I am living by myself I a small one bedroom apartment. And the city is so big.” 

 

“Yah. I don’t do well with change.” He scoffed. 

 

She took a deep breath, it was now or never, “What do you mean?” She asked, eyelids pressed shut to avoid his eyes. 

 

“I…I am a creature of habit. I’ve been shaving my head since I was ten and that was a crane thing. I haven’t spoke to anyone from that time in my life for over a decade and I still do it. Habit.”

 

She nodded and looked back down at her plate, “Oh.” 

 

He sighed, “We were expected to be very methodical and recreate things perfectly if we didn’t we received different kinds of pain.” Her eyes drifted to the faded scars on his knuckles. “Showing emotion and expressing feelings we were punished for as well. I didn’t really know what to do when I met you or how to respond it was so unusual for someone to show me any sort of affection or attention.”

 

She smiled sadly, “I think this is the first time you’ve shared that with me.”

 

“I don’t want you to think I don’t care about you. I don’t care about a lot of things or people. I’m pretty apathetic as you know. But you making our break up permanent kind of hit me, how much care and admiration I have for you.” 

 

“I’m not perfect either. Far from it….If we were to not make this break up permanent though I would need somethings. Like I need you to be more open with me and I want to be treated like a girlfriend…” She looked up at him nervously. “Can you try that?” 

 

“Yes. You might have to explain things along the way. But I will do what it takes.” He reached out for her hand and held it. Her heart fluttered he had never held her hand before. 


	5. Moving

Tien didn’t have many personal possessions. At first she thought his minimalism was the by-product of a very nomadic lifestyle, but he had recently shared with her that growing up he was not allowed to own anything personal. By the time he was an adult and making his own money it just felt strange to invest in items that had no practical purpose. The plus to this was he had a decent amount of money saved up over the years. 

 

She had planned on decorating the tiny apartment for just herself but she was happy he came with. It was a sign of true dedication to her and she was beginning to few more confident that things had changed. He choose to leave a good job and take a different route with his life just to be with her. He had a few photos from his graduation from military training but other than that he had basically no photos or anything to decorate with. 

 

It did sadden her. She always wondered what he looked like as a kid or as a baby but she would likely never know. The Crane orphanages kept very few records to attempt to cover up the abuse the dealt out and hide the identities of the child living there. To this day they were still uncovering locations associated with the cult that had been hidden in more rural communities. 

 

He did have a handful of books that were quite worn and well loved. He didn’t show enthusiasm per say for his hobbies but for Tien to hold onto something he must like it. She figured she should take note of that, it may make a good future gift. 

 

Luckily for what he lacked in decor and photos she made up for. She had plenty of photos from over the years of the both of them and as a couple. They had taken some recently as they settled in together and these she really cherished. 

 

Bulma had asked if she moved in fine and Launch had not responded to her long time friend. As much as she loved Tien she was a bit fearful that Bulma would judge her for returning to someone she swore she was done with. Tien tended to go months without speaking to his friends so she knew they could avoid that conversation for a while. She was happy to live in their own little bubble. 

 

Originally she planned on getting a job but it was practically impossible to find a part-time job that would be flexible with her needs. She had several appointments a week to attend and potential hospital visits to account for. 

 

She had cuddled up to him on the couch and as she snuggled closer to him he kissed the top of her head. She was beginning to get a little impatient when it came to moving things back to the bedroom. 

 

They had talked about a lot of things to improve on in their relationship. Launch wanted him to be more open when it came to his past and his feelings. She also desired more affection and he seemed happy to deliver. She didn’t want to push him by any means but when he gave her a chaste kiss at the corner store the other day she thought her heart might explode. 

 

She found it cute because he definitely was not socially dialed in. At a diner they went to a waitress was hitting on him hardcore and he was oblivious. It was also amusing when a waitress left her number on their receipt. He took one look at it handed the woman his card and the receipt saying, “I think you made a mistake I am here with my girlfriend.” 

 

When Launch explained the woman was hitting on him and she likely knew he was with her, he didn’t leaving a tip. She giggled at the memory and he looked down at her with a raised brow. 

 

“Hm?” He asked setting his book down. 

 

“I was just remembering that lady from the diner flirting with you and your reaction.” She kissed his cheek and wrapped her arms around his neck. 

 

“Well it was rude of her. Like you said she clearly knew we were together and just choose to not respect that.” 

 

“I know but you didn't even seem flattered that a busty barbie look a like was checking you out.” She rubbed his shoulder and looked at him. 

 

He shrugged, “I have no interest in anyone else. When we were broke up my friends tried to set me up and no one interested me.” 

 

She looked at him a little shocked, “Wooooah woah woah. Who was trying to set you up with other girls?” She demanded and took a deep breath. 

 

He gulped, “Uhhhh Yamcha…He thought he was helping but he wasn’t.” Tien forced out. 

 

Launch took several deep breaths and held her head. Her thoughts were spinning in her head, ’Don’t lose it, don’t lose it. You broke up with him. Of course he would try going on with other women. This was supposed to be a permanent break up.’ 

 

She was pulled from her thoughts when Tien grabbed her hand, “Launch?” 

 

“It’s okay. I shouldn’t get worked up. We are here together now.” She rubbed her thumb over his rough and calloused fingers. “I do want to discuss something though.” 

 

“Ok.” He turned toward her a little more. 

 

She was building her confidence and inhaled deeply, “We have been sharing a bed but…” She blushed. “We haven’t been intimate yet and I was just wondering is there a reason why? You haven’t tried to go further.” 

 

“I didn’t want to pressure you into sex. Just because we had sex before I didn’t think it was logical to jump into it unless you were ready.” He said matter of fact. 

 

“Oh. That’s really sweet….” 

 

“Are you asking because you want to have sex?” He asked and his direct words sent a blush to her cheeks and she nodded. “I just need to pick up some condoms at the store.” It was funny how she was the one blushing and not him. It anyone else was here he would be red as a tomato. 

 

It was unnecessary at this point, but she wasn’t ready to tell him that she had her tubes tied or discuss her reasoning behind it. She pressed a kiss to his lips, for now she just wanted to enjoy this. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am thinking about adding a really heavy chapter that would center around some of the issues mentioned briefly in Bad at Love when Launch share some of her past struggles with Lena and Raditz. Thoughts?


	6. Slipping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MAJOR TRIGGER WARNING self harm themes are in this chapter!!! It is a heavy one for sure!

Weeks had gone by and the stress was getting to her.The room was closing in and she felt suffocated. She knew Tien had to have seen the emptied bottle of vodka she left on the table the night before. But he didn’t wake her when he left for work. 

 

Her anxiety was eating her alive and when she heard footsteps approaching their apartment she locked herself in the bathroom and drew a bath. 

 

A knock on the door rattled her as she dipped her toes in the hot, steamy water. “Yes honey?” She managed to squeak out. 

 

“Hey I’m home just wanted to check on you. Make sure your okay.” She heard his shoulder rest up against the door. 

 

“Oh I’m fine. Just taking a bath.” 

 

“Okay I will get dinner heated up, let me know if you need anything.” He said and she could imagine the disappointment on his face seeing that bottle this morning. He had dropped everything for her, taken two part time jobs to support them. He left his home and a decent job farming. All she had to do was go to AA and therapy. She was disgusted by herself. 

 

Her body followed the same sort of routine it always did in times like these. Self-destructive behavior tended to be a downward spiral for her. It began with the binge drinking the night before. If she didn’t satiate the need to punish herself this would only get worse. She didn’t even remember picking apart the shaving razor. Her senses were already dulled. Her skin was burning from the heat of the water but she felt none of it. Pulling it apart franticly and sheathing her fingers in micro cuts she freed a blade from the plastic. 

 

As soon as she pressed the blade to her skin and dragged it down her arm, she felt relief. She allowed her eyes to shut and her body to relax. She didn’t pay attention to the depth or length of her self inflicted wounds. Between this and the heat of her bath she had calmed. She discovered she found comfort in this feeling several years ago. It felt like she was drawing out her guilt and she knew it was wrong. She knew there had to be another way to get this,,,,relief, but she had yet to find it. 

 

She justified it as this hurt her, and her alone. When she drank or got high she became combative and had gone beyond threatening others. There was a few times she had taken swings at Tien in her rage. A few times she even left marks. One time she gave him a black eye after a night of binging. In the morning regret flooded her eyes and she begged him for forgiveness. His reply was sad and crisp, “I’ve had worse.” 

 

That pained her more. He never told her what worse was. 

 

She realized she had made a horrible mistake when she finally opened her eyes and found the water surrounding her red rather than pink, with her own blood. It was more then she had ever seen and as she watched herself bleed out she began to feel weak. 

 

She was breathing hard and a knock at the door jerked her up. The water sloshed around her and dizzied her. “Launch are you okay in there?” 

 

“Mmhmm.” She mumbled at a near whisper, her head and mind empty from the quick movement. 

 

“Dinner is ready.” He said and when she didn’t respond he jiggled the lock door handle. “Launch you've been in there for some time. Can you unlock the door please?” 

 

“Can’t. Far away. Help.” She muttered head resting on the edge of the tub.

 

“Launch. Launch.” His tone sounded somewhere between impatient and urgent. He wasn’t getting a response and he started panicking. He reached above the door to try and find the key. He was trying to unlock the door using the flat tool. It seemed too long and he kicked the door in. He was in shock but immediately went to assist her, “Launch. Launch. Launch.” He gently pat her cheeks and her eyes fluttered open. “Stay with me okay.” He pulled her out of the bath and wrapped her in the nearest towel. 

 

He grabbed a smaller towel and pressed it to her mangled arm firmly. He moved her to press her back to the wall. “Baby please hold this on your arm. I-I gotta get my phone.” He ran out and came back to continue applying pressure to her arm. 

 

Her body slumped against his and he moved her to sit her between his legs. “Stay awake Launch.” He pat her face and a tear rolled down her cheek. She could’t notice because her vision was blurring, but he was fighting the trembling in his fingers. 

 

“I am sorry….. I didn’t want this…..I don’t want to leave you…..” She said at a near whisper and he held her closer to his body.

 

‘911 what’s your emergency?’ 

 

He tightened his grip on her arm, “My girlfriend cut her arm. She is bleeding out. She is really pale. I need help.” He pushed her hair out of her face as he gave their address and hung up. 

 

“Sorry Tien.” She said and she dozed off. 

 

“Nope. Stay awake okay.” He could hear his voice breaking. “It’s going to be okay. It’s going to be okay. Everything will be okay.” He picked her up to move her downstairs. Neither of them was quite sure who he was talking to at this point. 

 

“I don’t want to die.” She mumbled into his neck. Time could’ve been passing slowly or rapidly. She honestly couldn’t tell the difference. 

 

“They are here your going to be fine. I won’t let that happen.” His clothes were covered in blood and when the paramedics arrived, he didn’t hesitate and followed the ambulance 

 

Strangers were surrounding her and she remembered nothing. Everything was an absolute blur for her. 


	7. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just a really short one after the last heavy chapter.

He wasn't ever too good with this romance stuff but she was coming home from the hospital. She had been in for a bit until her meds stabilized, so the apartment felt empty. He trimmed some flowers and had done everything her case worker recommended. He locked up all the sharps in their apartment and had some meals prepped for the week that was filled with fold-up appointments. 

 

Once he stepped into the hospital room Launch took one look at him and started sobbing. "I'm so sorry." She choked out. He wrapped her in a hug, rubbing her back. She gathered her personal items and held his hand to the car. The walk was quiet and the silence was a bit nerve racking. 

 

He opened the car door for her and helped her in. The drive home was also quiet. He let her control the radio and coming home wasn't much better. The silence taking up their time together was bothersome to the both of them. 

 

He poured her some tea and heated up some dinner for her. He wasn’t sure what to ask. ‘How’s you day?’ oh you know sitting in a hospital because I almost died. So in order to prevent the biggest social blunder the world has ever seen he remained mute. 

 

They ate in silence and she finally spoke up, “Tien are you mad still?" She asked bravely, looking up at him. 

 

He sighed and rubbed his freshly shaven face. "I am not mad Launch." 

 

"Upset? Angry?" She offered. 

 

"No. None of those things. I was scared. And I haven't been scared for a long time." He said in disbelief. "Getting beat everyday and having other things happen to you will make you that way. But I have never had anybody to lose except you. And I almost did. So I'm fucking terrified.”

 

She pushed her food around on her plate, “I’m really sorry. I wasn’t trying to end things.” 

 

“But you didn’t tell me that this was a problem for you and I could’ve prevented this.” 

 

She smiled sadly, “I don’t think so. It was a matter of time before it escalated. As for not telling you…I was wrong to do that. I was just afraid it be too much and I know that it was selfish to keep it from you.” He nodded along. “And I know it’s not good timing but I think its only fair I let you know and put all the cards on the table. I had my tubes tied after we broke up.” 

 

“…Ok…” 

 

“I guess…” She shifted in her seat uncomfortably, “If having children is a deal breaker you should know. I know you don’t want to marry and that's okay.” 

 

“I have changed my mind on that.” 

 

“Which one?” She blinked. 

 

“Marriage. I would like to marry you someday.” He said confidently and she smiled with watery eyes. “So we gotta communicate so that we can be here for each other. I don’t want to see you hurt yourself again…As for kids Launch that is by no means a deal breaker. If you change your mind we can figure it out.” 

 

“I’d like to adopt when I am more stable of course. It wouldn’t be fair right now bring a child into all of this mess…Is that something you would want to do?” Her voice seemed hopefully. 

 

He nodded slowly, “I think I can get behind that. I want to make us work and I don’t care how much effort it takes. That means we have to be more open which means I am going to need your help too, because this is the first time I have shared so much about myself.” He admitted looking down at the table in front of him. 

 

“Of course. Would you like to go to my AA with me?” 

 

“I think that’s a good start.”

 

"Okay so tomorrow morning." She said and rubbed her thumbs over his hand. 


	8. Things Change

Weeks had past and it seemed like things were finally looking up after several med changes. Tien was exhausted but he didn’t want it to show. His former emotional coping skills were to not cope or work out. 

 

With his busy schedule working out wasn’t an option and he wanted to deal with his feelings. And of course someone had to point out his weight gain. Yamcha. He knew Launch didn’t care if he was all abs but he wasn’t used to being out of peak shape. Like as if he needed someone to point it out. Shit kind of happens when you are working two jobs, trying to stabilize your girlfriend, and only have time to eat microwavable ramen. He knew he didn't look bad, just not as cut as usual. 

 

But things were looking up. So it was time to invest back in himself. He had picked back up in working out. Matter of fact Launch was super cute about it and got him a membership at a more intense gym, since the one they attended together was average. 

 

Launch had started getting a better handle on taking care of herself. He didn’t feeling comfortable leaving her alone to cook and things like that but she so far hadn’t pushed him to lay off the precautions. 

 

There was something he knew he wanted to do but wasn’t quite sure how to go about it. He was going to ask Yamcha but his buddy didn’t seem so supportive of them taking this step living together. Yamcha didn’t necessarily come out and say it but he didn't really have to for Tien to get it. 

 

He reflected on their last conversation which was less than helpful. 

 

… 

 

_“I’m not saying you made a mistake man I just worry about you getting really sucked in to this. Like you seemed wrapped around her finger this time around. What happened to maybe seeing someone else?” Yamcha pushed and waved back to a couple girls who were checking them out._

 

_“I don’t want to see anyone else.” Tien rolled his eyes at his buddy and made an effort to continue his work out as the girls chatted Yamcha up. Tien was trying not to get pissed off and set the weights down. “Yamcha either be my spotter or I’ll find someone else.”_

 

_“I’ll be your spotter.” One of the girls winked flirtatiously._

 

_Tien raised a brow and scoffed, “You are physically incapable of doing such, besides you haven’t workout out the entire hour you have been here. I think I will pass.”His tone was quite condescending but appropriate considering the circumstances.  
_

_The girl’s mouth gaped and her friend huffed, walking off. Yamcha waved them off smiling and turned to Tien, “What the hell man they were just talking to you, you didn’t have to be rude and act like that.”_

 

_“One I have a girlfriend, Two she is physically incapable of spotting the amount of weight I lift, and Three last time I talked to you you were bragging about how great you and Bulma have been. So what’s up with you?” He bit back._

 

_“Fine. Whatever. Of course we are good. Bulma and I are always good. We have been together for years. I just like to talk to people. I’m not a hermit.”_

 

_“Do all of them have flotation devices attached to their chest?” Tien said sarcastically._

 

_“Dude let’s just lift.” Yamcha sighed, shaking his head._

 

…

 

“So you said you wanted to ask me about something?” Krillin started after finishing his rep. “Is it about the whole workout comment Yamcha made because honestly dude you don’t look bad. Just you actually have a neck for once.” 

 

“This isn’t about my traps.” He said shortly and took a deep breath. “Sorry.” 

 

“Something I said?” 

 

“No. I am just stressed out because… Because I bought an engagement ring for Launch and I don’t know how to ask her. I don’t wanna rush it so I might hold onto it for a bit.” 

 

Krillin’s eyes widened, “Oh wow that’s a huge step. And you are asking me because I have been engaged.” 

 

“Well you have been engaged the most and the girl said yes twice so logically you have success.” Tien explained. 

 

“I don’t think it works that way but okay.” 

 

“Anyway. She watches a lot of those wedding shows since we were like 18 and the guy always asks in some big elaborate way. But I am kind of a more private person.” He rubbed over his face. “I just don’t know how to ask and if it’ll be enough.”

 

“Well is there something you guys both do together that you both enjoy? Like something you didn’t do until recently? Maybe something that represents the growth in your relationship. Because if I had a good guess Launch would want something like that and could care less whether it’s flashy.” 

 

Tien started a new set and was clearly concentrating. When he finished he turned back to Krillin, “I have a few ideas. Thanks for the pep talk.” 

 

“No problem. What’s the ring like? I have a lot of experience in ring shopping as you kindly reminded me.” Krillin teased, forcing some laughter.

 

Tien pulled out his phone to show him a picture. “I can’t afford a lot but I wanted it to be unique like her. Yellow really suits her.” 

 

Krillin tilted the phone down to him. “It looks beautiful, what are you gonna say when you ask her? You should tell her that for sure.” 

 

Tien blushed, “I don’t know I kind of had the idea that maybe I would..” He took a deep breath, “Really open up. I’m not really comfortable saying it in front of other people of why I am like this.” He shrugged. 

 

“That’s okay I mean it probably means a lot to her that you share that with her. I don’t wanna say I get it, because truthfully I don’t. And to be honest I was pretty ignorant to the kind of stuff that went on in those orphanages. I took a child welfare class in school and we studied some of the general cases. And I still don’t know what to say.” 

 

“Yah…not gonna lie therapy has ripped that wound wide open. But I prefer having feelings that just suppressing them. It’s made things better with us.” He took his phone back and stuffed it back in his pocket. 

 

“Well just speak from the heart. She will say yes.” Krillin reassured him. 

 

“I sure hope.” He laughed a little. 


	9. Mom

This was definitely a complicated chapter in his life. A lot of Tien’s life changes came from his realization that Launch was the only consistent person in his life. That realization had initially brought him an immense amount of joy and took some weight off his shoulders. But he had definitely been suppressing some other feelings since he was a young child. 

 

Over the years he had harden himself to protect himself from those feelings. Letting Launch in was something he would never regret but he was left feeling vulnerable. 

 

He had convinced himself for so many years that he didn’t care where he came from and who. Building this new life with Launch had changed a lot though. It ripped open some old wounds and he didn’t really want to address them, but it was hard not to at this point. Launch’s parents died when she was young but she always had her grandpa Roshi. 

 

He grew up knowing no one. Having no family. And not knowing love. The closest to a caregiver or parent he had was a man named Shen and he would not describe that as a nurturing relationship. He had many scars physical and emotional from just that man alone. 

 

His parents turned him over to an orphanage as an infant and he had no memory of them. And Shen’s words rattled in his head until he learned to just not think about a family, _“Your parents didn’t want you, if they did you wouldn’t be here.”_ But his former caretaker wasn’t wrong. That’s why they were there right?

 

Goku reunited with his family later on and although it was complicated from what he heard it got him thinking. Maybe it be better to know than to not. That is what led him here, sitting in a cafe with his girlfriend on his arm, waiting. 

 

"Are you nervously about what he found?" Launch asked sweetly, giving his bicep a playful squeeze. 

 

"Uh a bit. Like what if they are dead or something. I don't know. I know my mom was young. That’s it though. Shen always said she was a young pretty thing. Drove me crazy.” 

 

"If they found her do you want to meet her?" Launch looked up at him with her beautiful rounded eyes. The same eyes that were filled with so much optimism and compassion. 

 

He kissed her forehead right at her hairline, ”I don't know. I'm more just wanting to know. Just to know. I don't think meeting her will change how I feel about it all. You know being turned over to Shen when I was only a few days old." He shrugged, “You can’t really change that. I will always be shaped by that place.” 

 

"There's so much more to you though." She said sweetly and rubbed his arm. It seemed like she was finally on a medication working for her because she was quite chirper these days. “You are an amazing boyfriend and you were in the military. You are super active and great at yoga. Your handsome and a total sweetie.” She gushed and touched her nose to his. 

 

Things were much better over the past several weeks but that ring was heavy in his mind. They would get up early together go workout which he was happy to get back into. He sure didn't appreciate Yamcha's comments on his weight. But his friend wasn't wrong. He was not in shape like usual. He was pouring all his time into Launch especially since her attempt. 

 

But seeing her so happy as of recent was definitely lifting his spirits. And it was a plus that she looked super sexy in her workout attire that hugged her body just right. He was enjoying having something to admire as he worked out regardless of the distraction. 

 

Sex had always been the cornerstone of their relationship but now it simply enhanced it. Before it was the only thing that could be perceived as intimacy and even that was stretch. That had changed too. 

 

He was much more affectionate in bed per her request. As first it was difficult to really let go and be romantic. She liked kisses, gentle caress completely different that what they had been doing the past several years since their first time. That was dark to him knowing all this time he had denied her what she _needed_ out of sex. 

 

He had always focused on his body and took a lot of pride in being fit even before the military. He loved her and he want to be sure her health came first. He didn’t expect her to return the favor. That was another huge change. She decided to go to the gym with him before they had this meeting and it helped take the edge off. 

 

He was kind of glad he chose to met this guy on neutral ground but he was anxiously shaking his foot. 

 

"Tien. Nice to see yah man." The guy shook his hand. "And who is this?" He smiled at Launch. 

 

"This is my girlfriend Launch." 

 

“I am just here for moral support.” She hugged his arm tightly. 

 

"Nice to meet yah. Well I found your parents and I just wanna be sure you prepared yourself because it's complicated…” 

 

"Okay. Yah I'm ready. I’m prepared for the worst.” 

 

He slid a picture in front of him. "Meet Angie Macdonald single woman. Never married. No other children. She is 45 lives here in the north side West City. She works as an insurance adjustor. Both her parents are deceased. Gave birth to one child and turned you over a few days after.” 

 

"Let me guess you told me to prepare because of the guy." 

 

"Yah your dad.” He shook his head and slid a picture across the table. Tien’s mouth flattened as he noticed right away how much he resembled his father. “Rob Shinhan been in and out jail since he was 18. Rumor is he runs some fight clubs. Has two kids with an ex. He is currently incarcerated, I don’t think he will be getting out anytime soon.” 

 

"Fantastic." He said sarcastically staring down at the photos. "My mom she's successful." He read the profile. "Why didn't she...nevermind." he sighed. "Thanks man." He got out his wallet. 

 

"You don't owe me man honestly." He said and Tien nodded, tugging on his girlfriends hand. Launch accepted the file and tucked it into her purse. 

 

—Several days later—

 

"Are you Angie Macdonald?" Tien asked awkwardly, Launch at his side. 

 

"Yes." She tilted her head and her brow furrow as if she was trying to pinpoint where she had seen him. 

 

"Did you give a child to one of the crane orphanages?" She sat back in her chair and nodded. "My name is Tien Shinhan. I am your son." 

 


	10. Angie

The woman, his mother, blinked at him and sat back. "Oh wow this is so unexpected. I'm at work." She laughed nervously. “Did you want to talk or something?” She asked quietly. “This isn’t really the place.” 

 

“I can leave. Either to talk….or uh just leave I guess.” He said awkwardly and he wasn’t even sure if that was for him or her. 

 

“No. I will take my lunch. There’s a place across the street we could eat at. It is just so shocking…” She said quietly and cleared her throat making her way for the door, stepping into an office to let someone know she would be gone. 

 

Launch squeezed his hand affectionately and tugged him toward the front. He wasn’t sure what he had truly hoped for but he was certain this was not a great start.

…

 

The conversation started slow and was intensely awkward. He wasn’t really sure what to say at this point or what not to say. Launch filled the silence for him like usual but he couldn’t help but feel like Angie was glancing at him and looking at him. 

 

“Have you looked up…your father?” She asked tentatively picking at the pasta salad in front of her. 

 

Tien looked down and away from her, “I had a private investigator help me find you both. I have not met with him or spoke with him.” 

 

“He was always a troubled person.” She commented. “You look so much like him it is undeniable. You got my ears sorry about that.” She snorted and his brow furrowed. “So what have you done with your life?” She asked in a choppy awkward way. 

 

“Military. Combat.” 

 

“Ohhhh. A bit violent?” 

 

“It’s not like I enjoyed it. It’s not like I had many options or a huge savings. I did some farming and work out classes. I decided not to re-enlist.”

 

“Oh like what kind of workout classes?” She asked, seeming a little more interested. 

 

“Yoga. I have done other stuff but I am partial to yoga.” He said, still not meeting her eyes. 

 

“Huh how funny. I got really into yoga in my thirties. I haven’t done it in a while but that’s so crazy.” 

 

“Tien is really good.” Launch bragged, “He is an amazing teacher. He already has had a few studios offer him jobs.” 

 

Angie half smiled looking at her son’s doting girlfriend. “How did you two meet?” 

 

“We met in high school.” Launch giggled, “He was new and I kind of forced myself on him. My personality is a little intense but he was just such a focused hard worker I couldn’t help but be attracted to him. We kind of started dating from there.”

 

“Oh wow so you guys have been together a while.” 

 

“We have had our ups and downs but overall we have been together for a while. We just moved here actually less than a year ago.” 

 

“Oh because of….this???” She asked tentatively. 

 

Tien shook his head, “No of course not it is personal reasons for Launch’s health.” 

 

“I have a really rare personality disorder and there is a severe lack of information on. The testing and data collection is significantly better here and the treatment has been so much better. Tien decided to make the move with me and it has just been amazing with us ever since huh baby.” She rubbed his arm, making him smile since the first time they sat down. 

 

“Well you two sound committed.” 

 

“Very much so.” Launch smiled lacing her fingers in his. 

 

“I have just been working over the last several years building my career and resume. I move around a lot but I think I have settled here.” 

 

He was chewing on his lip and interrupted her, ”Did you see the news stories on them. The crane orphanages." 

 

Angie set her fork down and sighed deeply, ”Yes it sounds awful." 

 

"You heard those stories and didn't want to find me?" She was silent and looked down. He furrowed his brow and scoffed, "Why?" 

 

"Why what?" 

 

His brow pinched. "Why didn’t you want me? You kept me for a couple days, named me, and then just left me there.” Launch rubbed his hand trying to ease him. 

 

"It's not like that. I got pregnant with you when I was 16 and there was so much more I wanted to do. That I couldn't taking carry of you. It was better for both of us. I wasn’t ready for a child. Your dad and I had a bad relationship and he took off and..." 

 

"And so did you." He said and wiped a stray tear. "Well thanks for meeting us but I think I have all the answers I need to figure out why I have abandonment issues." He stood up knocking the edge of the table on his way up. 

 

“Please sit down Tien,” She pleaded, “I can’t change it but it was best. We can't change the past. I just wish you would understand.” 

 

He put his hand up to stop her and Launch sat looking up at him, ”I don't think you get it. I was deserted by both my parents because you guys had better shit to do than raise me. I didn’t ask to be born. Then I grew up in an orphanage where I was neglected and abused for 16 years until it got shut down. And the other kids… they kept their parents from them and I was hoping that was your case too but no. They got reunited with their families years later. You didn't want me and you never did.” 

 

She sat there in silence and when she opened her mouth to speak he cut her off. 

 

“No I get to talk because this affected me the most. They beat us. Kept food from us. Taught us to have no emotion. Physical touch was always a punishment. I'm covered in scars from it. So your right we can't change the past." He walked out and Launch followed after him, excusing herself from the table. 

 

He went straight home and she scratched his back as they sat on the couch together. She peppered his neck in kisses and when she heard him sniffle she said nothing, just rubbed his back. 


	11. The One

Launch was a bit worried about her boyfriend. He had been so quiet and had been acting a bit odd the past few weeks. Tien being quiet wasn’t odd or out of the norm and any one of their friends would have wrote it off as her reading into it way too much. 

 

He had grown so much over the last several months and they had been so dedicated to their relationship. The Tien that she knew now was different. He was the one who worked hard so she could focus on her health. The one who kissed her before he went to work every morning at ungodly hours. The one who accepted her wholly. Who made love to her and always made sure she was satisfied. 

 

It wasn’t like he had regressed at all with her emotionally, it just felt odd and off like her wasn’t telling her something and since the pair had gotten back together they had been open with each other about everything. 

 

Meeting his mother had left him quite wounded and she wanted to respect the time he needed to recover from the disappointment and pain. But by her nature Launch needed reassurance that his love would never fade. Sometimes that made her tow the line of self-sabotage. She had quit drinking hard liquor but in her head she had a handle on the other stuff. She could have wine with her girlfriends and be perfectly fine. 

 

She went into their tiny bathroom to see him shaving his head. Living in the city people found it odd to maintain these customs but she had a hard time ever picturing him with hair. Imagining Tien with a full head of curly hair or even some fuzz sent her into giggles. 

 

He finished up and gave her a kiss. He had improved vastly when it came to the affection he showed her in front of others but these tender moments alone were what really reassured her. They were in love, things HAD changed, and whatever was going on with Tien could be pushed through. Things would be okay this time around. 

 

“You look very pretty I like that dress.” He stated and smiled down at her. 

 

“Oh well thank you baby. I guess I will have to wear it more often.” She got on her tiptoes and kissed him. 

 

He brushed her hair behind her ear, “Hey I know Bulma has her thing today but I think I would rather skip out. We already had a hike planned and these stuffy events aren’t really my strong suit. What do you think?”

 

Launch’s smile fell a little, “Well I wanted to get dressed up and pretty but things have been a bit tense in the group huh?” 

 

He nodded and placed a kiss on her hand, a newer habit she found endearing. “I mean that plays a role. Krillin has seemed to come around and be supportive but our other friends seem off….still…and to be really blunt I didn’t ask for their damn opinions.” He chuckled a little but the seriousness in his tone was evident. 

 

“Well…I was looking forward to hopefully seeing Chichi and little Gohan.” She took a deep breath and smiled, “But I would much rather have quality time with you. I just feel bad Bulma is expecting us. She said she needed some girlfriend support. Something about her and Yamcha. I think it’s all this press stuff but I don’t really know.” 

 

“And I get that but Bulma is a big girl she handle herself. I really want to go through with our plan to hike this afternoon. We can go out somewhere nice afterwards, we haven’t had a nice dinner out in a while but this means a lot to me.” He rubbed her arm with his thumb, the scars on his fingertips catching on his smooth skin and she sighed. 

 

Launch kissed him gently and turned toward the door, “Okay then it is settled I will give Bulma a call or text and get some snacks ready for our hike.” She winked over her shoulder and walked out. 

 

“I love yah babe!” He called out to her, chuckling at his own ridiculous blush in the mirror. 

 

“I love you too honey!” She called out and he relaxed, all tension disappearing from his body. Just what he needed to hear from her today. 

 

…

 

Launch had selected a new outfit for the occasion some black leggings and a lilac tank top. Her body could look flawless in anything. She was quite busty and their new workout routines had definitely emphasized how tiny her waist was. 

 

The hike was beautiful and the trail had plenty of wild flowers sending her into dozens on sneezes. She had always loved nature but her nose could be tickled by anything much like her personality. 

 

Tien smiled and picked a handful of wildflowers tucking them into her braided hair. Most of the trail they were silent. The only sounds being the birds chirping, water running down a creek, and the occasion smack when her lips kissed his skin. 

 

It was true that he wanted some privacy with Launch but what was more true is he wanted privacy with her to finally ask her something. She was looking over a short cliff admiring the greenery around her. 

 

This was a dream come true. He dug around in his pocket and once his finger brushed against the ring he hitched a breath. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she rest her head back on his chest. 

 

“It’s beautiful ain’t it?” She asked, snuggling into his touch. 

 

“Yah…Launch I love.…” He said shakily and it concerned her so she turned into his chest to face him, “I love you and you are the only real family I have ever had. You’re the only home I have had.” He rubbed her back. 

 

“I love you too baby. Are you alright?” She tilted her head. 

 

“Yah.” He finally smiled a little and when he pulled away her brow furrowed in confusion. “I gotta ask yah something is all.” He got down on one knee. “Launch I can’t give you the world but I promise to fight for us no matter what. Will you marry me?” 

 

Tears streamed down her face and she lunged at him to hug him. She kissed him several times and he pulled away for a second. “That a yes?” 

 

“Hell yes.” She said in a sweet voice which made him snort in laughter as she pulled him into another sultry kiss. 


	12. Epilogue: Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally a suitable ending!!!!

Being here at a high school reunion jerked a lot of memories for him. If he had it his way there is no way in hell Tien would be here shaking hands and trying to remember people’s names. It was their 20 year high school reunion and Launch wanted to go. 

 

He fought it a little at first, they had just began the adoption process for a baby boy a few months ago and were adjusting to being parents. They had plenty of capable friends willing to babysit and a grandma. Yes. Grandma. 

 

Although Tien still did not feel comfortable with his relationship with Angie when she sought them out for a change he felt compelled to give it a shot. Not for himself but so their son Chiaotzu would have a grandparent in his life from his side of the family. 

 

They had already fell in love with their foster baby and were so excited to start this new chapter in their lives. So it kind of threw him for a loop that she wanted to revisit the past. 

 

When she admitted she wanted to ‘show off’ how her life turned out he kind of got it. Launch was not treated well by many of the girls or the guys. She had found her version of success and was thriving. They were both kind of social outcasts and going to this event to share their success felt wrong but right. 

 

As they were driving by the football field a particular memory came to mind. 

 

…

 

_Tien followed her and she tugged him behind the bleachers. The way everyone made it sound Launch was pretty experienced. He was nervous and rumor was this is where teens came to hook up._

 

_He didn't really understand her interest in him. He was like a living breathing rain cloud. But she was always biting on her pencil and winking at him. Then there was the infamous kiss at Bulma's winter party._

 

_It was his first kiss but judging how she took the lead and wrapped her tongue around his, pulling him deeper and deeper. The boys weren't lying seven minutes in heaven was accurate._

 

_But he was tentative. Also a bit embarrassed. He had gave into a woman something for years his master told him not to. Now he was getting lost even deeper but it was like a drug and he wanted more._

 

_She pushed him until his back rested against some cool metal. Truthfully this was not so private. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he supported her firm ass with his arm using the other to pull her in. Somehow this raw animalistic instinct came to him almost naturally. Something she probably mistook as passion. And years later would plague him with guilt that he felt no emotion in this moment._

 

_She draped her arms around his neck. "You know Tien I really like yah." She thumbed over hickey from a few days ago. She had given him that in the locker room and he was looking forward to what else she chose to offer him._

 

_"Uh huh." He nodded. "Do yah?" He said and nipped at her neck. She hummed in appreciation, assaulting him with her lips._

 

_"I wanna take good care of yah." She melted against him. And he shivered when she ground herself against him. "Take care of that." She planted her feet on the ground and grabbed the waist band of his gym shorts._

 

_He looked confused and scratched the back of his head. Tien's knowledge of sex was about as little as his knowledge of romance. At crane touching yourself was a hefty penalty so resisting temptation was necessary but now he was throwing that out the window._

 

_Forgetting all of that as a blonde beauty tugged his shorts down and stood up on her knees. He wasn't sure what was next but when she grasped him with one hand and settled her warm tongue on him he sighed._

 

_She started out slow and when she took his tip into her mouth he leaned back holding himself up against the cool metal. She had this predatory smile as she worked him in her mouth. She slowly moved her other hand to the back of his leg to pull herself closer to him._

 

_He thrust involuntarily and she took him further. He could feel himself building. He knew that feeling much more since leaving crane. He had become well acquainted with his body. As he came in her mouth he closed his eyes._

 

_She swallowed and licked her lips seductively. His eyes shot open when instead of getting up she licked him clean._

 

_She got up brushing off her dirtied knees. He pulled up his shorts and as he came down from the high of his orgasm, he felt like he always did. Like not much of anything._

 

_Launch made him feel something. He wasn't sure what but it was better than nothing. Pain was better than nothing._

 

_Maybe thats why Shen being arrested did no good and did more harm._

 

_When he got his beatings at least he was aware of his own existence. Now. No one cared or gave a second look at the broken crane boy._

 

_Nobody but this strange girl._

 

_And the next time they found themselves here he was pounding her into gravel scuffing up her knees and elbows in the dirt._

 

_And once again for those few minutes he didn't feel so dead inside. But any other time even in her company Tien felt hollowed out._

 

_So maybe that's why this casual fucking behind the bleachers turned into fucking in his apartment and her chasing him around the world._

 

…

 

Dinner was dull and full of petty conversation. Yamcha and Bulma had came as well but both were pretty pre-occupied. Bulma’s boyfriend or husband? Neither Launch or Tien were really sure where Vegeta and her stood these days. They had a kid together so they assumed they were together. Bulma kept checking her phone nervously and taking calls. She excused herself pretty early on and didn’t return to the table. 

 

Yamcha spent more time with them but ultimately walked off to socialize more with some of his other friends. Launch kissed her husband and whispered, “Thank you, we can get out of here. But I wanna do something before we leave.” She giggled and he raised a brow. 

 

Launch tugged on his hand pulling him behind the bleachers like she did years before when they first met. Things were the same but different. He was blushing but had a smile on his face as his now WIFE tugged at the buttons on his shirt. 

 

She was still the aggressor in this scenario but he was definitely expecting this, this time around and kissing her with equal intensity. They went from two kids hooking up desperately trying to find solace in sex to two adults in love getting a little experimental and bringing it back to basics. 

 

He picked her up easily with one arm and held her tightly against his form. She pushed her hands down between them to unfasten his belt and slowly slide his pant zipper down as she nibbled on her bottom lip. 

 

She could see him starting to tip over into that more savage side of him she fell madly in love with years ago and he looked down at her.   


It was odd being here again as husband and wife. Many things had changed in the last several years between them. There was the obvious things like her hair color or Tien bulking up so much due to his gym obsession. But something else had grown between them, a true bond of love. 

 

She spread her legs for him as he took himself out of his pants. He threw her legs around his waist and she sunk down on him breath hitching with pleasure. He rocked his body into hers and kissed her slowly. 

 

Coupled with the memory and this position he found himself feeling very sensitive and could feel the ghost of a smile on his face. “I love you Launch.” He gritted and she held back her cries as she came. Something about that undid him and he wasn’t far behind her. 

 

She nuzzled her nose against him, rubbing his face with her thumbs, “I love you too Tien.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment!!!!


End file.
